Absurd Moments
by awakenstate09
Summary: This takes place after Claudia and Jason after they would ambrushed, this is going to start a plot-line never used which will give new meeting to the term Secret Lovers. This story has been updated for wording
1. Chapter 1

_**Absurd Moments**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part One**_

"_**Find crack a smile, this is an absurd moment!" Claudia yelled and Jason paused then laughed a little then he sat down. Claudia finally saw a cling in the armor. "You laugh. We almost get killed and you laugh." Claudia said and sat down with Jason. "You know what's absurd? Everything has of late. Michael being shot and knowing the fact that Jerry Jax was the one who pulled the strings on the whole thing. Thank you for telling me that you found out about Jerry." Jason said and Claudia responded, "I was coming to tell you that after I saw my father, I came to tell you about that because Jerry wanted a million and to get out of the country.' Jason shook his head and added, "If he has an idea that we know, he's very dangerous." **_

"_**How dangerous are we talking?" Claudia asked and Jason told her…"Good to know." Claudia said and added, "Jason, why are you still griping your gun?" Jason looked down and saw that. He put it away and Claudia being who she is…"You want to kill somebody. You want someone dead!" Claudia yelled because she fears it might be her. "Your father would be nice, Trevor and Ric Lansing and…" Jason said and Claudia responded, "Sonny, you want to shoot Sonny, he chose Kate over Michael and you want to kill him." Jason paused and Claudia then walked over to him then showed him something. Jason took the picture and looked up. "The things we want to do for the people we love." Claudia said**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Absurd Moments**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Two**_

"_**She's my daughter, my mother had good instincts about the people who would around my father and she was dead on about Trevor. So I wanted to show daddy the person that he was and so I turned him on, Trevor fuck me on Daddy's table. The next thing I know, I'm sent away pregnant, I would find out six weeks after Trevor fuck me like a whore." Claudia said and Jason responded, "I don't know what to say." "Honesty, I have a feeling you do that a lot." Claudia said and Jason responded, "I try too." "The great Jason Morgan lies and that means you might be human." Claudia said with a smile and Jason went back to check the bike. They rode into town and it might not be Claudia's style riding on a back of a bike but as the absurdity of these moments were going on, she was getting used to it. Jason then stopped and Claudia broke out of her daze. He went down a hill and got his gun ready. "Someone was following us." Jason said and Claudia saw he was right, it was a long car. Jason and Claudia hid to see two men looking around then Claudia looked around to see that there was a pathway. Claudia hinted at Jason and they saw it. Jason started the bike again and rode down that way. **_

"_**Hello." Carly said and Jason responded, "It's me." "Are you okay?" Carly asked and Jason responded, "I'm being followed right now and I have Claudia with me. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was okay." Carly appreciated that. "Thank you." Carly said and Jason hung up because being with Claudia means people want you dead by association. "Would you two ever together?" Claudia asked…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Absurd Moments**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Jason told the brief story of him and Carly. Claudia listened and somehow thought she was a part of that in some way. She shook that off. "God I hate bugs." Claudia said and Jason is not used to girly girls. Claudia killed a mosquito and kept slapping it because it was on her jacket. Jason smiled and Claudia responded, "You know what? I have a image to project and mosquito bites doesn't go with it." Jason then said, "Okay. We're move soon." Claudia then stood and noticed that her boots would get dirty, she tried to clean them off because they cause a small fortune and then put them back on. In some ways, Claudia reminded him of Carly but this time around Claudia seem like….Jason shook that off and concentrated on to see if anyone was following them. Claudia then got a phone call with a Florida area code. "Desi, yeah I'm kind of busy at the moment. Wait! What do you mean you're on an airplane? How far are you to land?' Does uncle John know?" Claudia asked in rapid succession. "I'll think of something." Claudia said and added, "My daughter is coming to see me, her plane touches down in an hour." Jason's plan just got complicated. **_

"_**Desi wouldn't be armed too." Claudia said and Jason paused, "It's thirty minutes from here to the airport." Jason had to think and said, "Couldn't Johnny pick her up?" "She's never seen Johnny grown up, she's one of those girls who if she didn't know you, she will assault you." Claudia said and added, "I could imagine the conversation, **__Hi John, it's your sister, by the way, could you pick up my daughter?" _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Absurd moments**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Jason had an idea but had to think fast with two bullets left in his gun. "I need for you to hold on tight and the first chance you get, shoot the gas tank of the car."Jason said and Claudia responded, "That's a far shot Jason." "You want to ride the bike." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Like I said, it's a far shot but I'm willing to take it." Jason then started the bike and took the road to get behind the car. Claudia shouted it was on the right side and as the car went to turn. Claudia had a clear shot and with two bullets left, hit it, the car exploded. Claudia and Jason on the bike watched as the car went up in flames. They drove to the airport and as Desi walked out, Claudia hugged her. Claudia gave Desi a short lecture and then met Jason outside who saw there was a knocked out guy by his foot in the parking lot. **_

_**Jason walked up and said, "You're still not safe." "Who the hell are you?" Desi asked and Claudia responded, "Jason Morgan." "Sonny's fucking hitman." Desi said and Claudia responded, "Language. He safe me tonight, be nice." "You have no taste in men." Desi said and they walked to a rent a car then drove to Jason's. Claudia and Desi had a talk. Desi said that she wants be closed by, she bribe her mother with Saw four and five which was not yet released, Jason agreed they could stay here for the night. Spinelli saw Desi then had that silly smile and Desi knew that Spinelli wasn't her type but the flirting was nice. **_

"_**Thank you." Claudia said and during the night, Claudia and Desi watch the last two movies of Saw. Spinelli ran after the first ten minutes of it. Claudia went to Brenda's bedroom and curled up in the bed. Jason woke up and saw Claudia in Brenda's bed and she had her eyes opened, Jason walked in…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Absurd Moments**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part five**_

_**Claudia walked into the court room and so dear old dad sitting down as she went to the witness stand. She decided the straight at you approach was perfect. She testifies about last night and kind of man her father was. She looked at him dead in the eye, the absurdity was that she wouldn't do that tactic but then again she might have something in the making that's even better. Anthony was denied release and Johnny held his sister closed she couldn't believe she had the balls to do it. As she went back to Jason's to retrieve her daughter. Jason opened up and they talked. **_

"_**Desi is across the hall, the glass is bullet proof and she should be safe. If you think your father is going to go after you, you're welcome to stay there." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Does it have a big closet?" "Carly said it did…" Jason said and Claudia responded, "My father is going to be locked up again. I think….. You think you could used to your father hating or trying to kill you. You just keep looking at all the scars all over you and point out where every one of them came from. I can't make the same mistake with Desi." Claudia said and Jason responded, "You hid Desi when you knew she was going to be in danger, you showed me you're a descent mother." Jason said and Claudia didn't know how to respond, "Thanks." Claudia was about to go and Jason asked, "can I see you again?" Claudia smiled and said, "Oh yeah you give a girl a chill." Claudia then turned and walked out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Absurd Moments**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Six**_

_**Claudia introduced Desi to Johnny and vice versa. Trevor was in position to take over the reign of power and Claudia wasn't going to see that happened. Then there was a knock on the door and Jason walked through. **_

"_**You should know this. Sonny gave me control of the organization." Jason said and the only reason she was told this for her brother. If he ever got control, he should know who he was up against. "Trevor is trying to take control of my father's empire proving once again I was right." Claudia said and Desi walked down the stairs. "Mom, it's easy get Mr. muscle to blow a hole in Trevor's head." Desi said and Claudia responded, "Desi is not that easy." "Mr. Muscle, you know how to shoot someone in the head." Desi said and Jason just shook his head. "I have a plan." Jason said **_

_**So Jason set up a shipment that he knew Trevor would destroy and he did. Jason then went and made sure Trevor was the last one in the office then set the house on fire as Trevor escaped they would two shots fire and Trevor couldn't walk anymore. His knee caps would blown so clean it was by his hands. Jason then text Claudia from a Track phone and then she made the call….**_

_**The set-up**_

_Before the fire Trevor was supposed to be meeting with his son and Johnny. Johnny was there but Ric wasn't and Johnny knew. Ric had been knocked out and made sure Jason got his fingerprints on the gas tank after setting the house on fire. Trevor __**never saw**__ it was Jason who shot him and so if Trevor would to wake up all the evidence points at Ric. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Absurd Moments_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part seven_

_Claudia then told Johnny to set up a meeting with the five families, after a few days. Thanks to a well-forge trail of paper made my Spinelli, it had looked like that Trevor was going to blackmail the five families then make a series of events that would have been utterly stupid that would have expose corrupt figures. Johnny offer this and the five families agree on a open line of communication with Johnny and then they got the atom bomb. Claudia threw down a piece of paper which states that she is the head of what used to be Jason and Sonny's organization. Claudia is only the face of the organization thanks to Diane while Claudia is partner, Jason is partner. So this puts Claudia and Johnny as head of Port Charles. _

_Sonny was mighty pissed at Jason for this and Jason could care less. Carly was happy because she got Morgan out of there and in the process. Jason now has another painful choice; does he want Claudia to have a boy or a girl? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Absurd Moments_

_BY_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Eight_

_Claudia woke up and all she could think about was that she could feel herself being happy. You see Jason wasn't like normal men because he actually respected that she was not just someone you have sex with. She's the face of the organization and Jason was up last night. "I didn't hear you come to bed." Claudia said and Jason responded, "I didn't get any sleep." "Worried about Sonny and what he might do." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Jason he's not going to touch me not only because you runs his side but you said he doesn't hurt anyone with a kid pus Michael would hate him." Jason shook his head and Claudia added, "There's a shipment coming tonight on Johnny's side and ours comes right after that". "Take the alternate route and use the new docking." Jason asked and Claudia responded, "Johnny should haven't any problem and me either." Jason then went in the kitchen and he brought breakfast for her. "I was hoping you sleep in more." Jason said and Claudia responded very sweetly which was not in her nature. "I will go upstairs and pretend I didn't wake up." Claudia said and Jason smiled then he gave her breakfast. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Absurd Moments_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Nine_

_Spinelli came downstairs and he was happy as Jason came downstairs. "Stone Cold, the Jackal was hoping to have your attention." Spinelli said. Spinelli had gotten his wish and he was with his Maxie since the day of the ambushed. "The Jackal wanted to ask for a few days off." Spinelli said and Claudia came downstairs, "No absolutely not, it's not like you earned it." Claudia said then left. "Please hun….Get out of here." Jason agrees and the Jackal ran out. Desi saw the Jackal and said, "You know he's cute in a young Bill Gates kind of way. Hey Mr. Muscle." "Desi." Jason said and he kissed Claudia then left. "Mom, are you happy?" Desi asked and Claudia responded, "No of course not." Claudia couldn't get the smile off her face and Desi responded, "Carly might pay in peanuts but she's all right in fact I have a plan. I'm thinking of dating her son since I heard he woke up." Claudia shook his head. "Why?" Claudia asked and Desi responded, "He was nice to me when I told him about…." "That's a bad idea." Claudia interrupted and Desi then talked to her mom like it was a good deal. _

_As Johnny was in-between phone calls he was happy to see Desi and his sister. "I want you to tell your niece it's a bad idea to date Michael." Claudia said and Johnny responded, "If you're doing it for the right reason, it shouldn't be a problem." "Hey! He might be Uncle John and I love him but think about it Desi." Claudia turned to her daughter. Desi shook head and then left. "Maybe it would be a bad idea. Michael has been through a lot and Desi is family. She'll treat him good." Johnny said and Claudia has a bad feeling._

_Carly got out of bed as Jax and her would still split. Desi came in and she was early again. Carly gave her a list of things to do, she was an assistant. Carly then volunteer information about Michael and Desi responded, "That's cool. I made a little scrapbook of months of the Yankees playing. I mean things the internet wouldn't cover." Desi said and Carly approval of the idea. Sonny came down to talk to Carly about Michael still recovering, their relationship was still shaky but getting better. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Absurd Moments_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Ten _

_As absurd as this was Sonny didn't love the fact that his business was gone and Jason took away with Claudia. So there was another party about to show up and that party was going to incriminate Johnny's side of the business that's going to hurt Jason as well. As Claudia was looking at the routes, Jason schedule was as usual but this one with Johnny wasn't. Something was right and so she called Johnny to find out who the captain was as Johnny gave the name to Claudia. Claudia took the name and as Spinelli was on leave with Maxie. Claudia influenced him to take a look at the name and the name was a fake. Claudia then rushed to find Jason who was in the office and told him everything. _

_Jason then called Spinelli again….Desi was coming home from the hospital and she saw a big Russian with Sonny. She knew who it was and has she almost tripped with that heeled of her boots. She called her mother and dropped the name of Karpnov. Claudia then told Jason this and as the route of Johnny's shipment was coming in. It was hijacked thanks to a last minute plan by Jason and Claudia was told to be careful as she had the gun. They brought the captain in and cracked two of the fingers to find out what was the shipment as she was going for three after learning about the shipment, a bomb was there and they got out. Claudia and baby were fine but boy she was pissed. _

_Claudia called Jason she told him the regular Zaccahra shipment was hijacked by Karpnov and also informed that Sonny was talking to him. Before Claudia and them left, they did take the captain._

_Claudia had the whole arms of the captain bound straight and Claudia was smiling at him. "So, I want you to tell me why I should leave your arms in one piece." Claudia said and the captain spoke Russia. Claudia punch him and yelled, "Penaity, suspect his speaking Russian." So Jason gets into with the captain and he confirmed about Sonny._


End file.
